REVELATIONS AND UNOCCUPIED TIME!
by naruhina-addictedyellowluver
Summary: OHHH MY GOD! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC and my first ever LEMON so please even though i will accept critisizings BE GENTLE! So this is IT! I suck at summaries! Ok so just read it! No summaries! But likely, it has EXTREME LEMON!


**ME: Naruhina-addictedyellowluver talking here!! Hey naru-kun! **

**Naruto: Konnichiwa Naruhina-addictedyellowluver**

**ME: Long name, isn't it!!!**

**Naruto: Perhaps……..**

**ME: So…. Uhhmmmm…. We're bestfriends right!**

**Naruto: RRRRRRRRiiiigg……hhhh.**

**ME: Say no and I'll end you up in a NaruSaku pairing!!!**

**Naruto: OHHHHHHH PLEASE NOOOOOO!!!! Just hmmmmmm (blushes..) uhmm NARUHINA PLEASE!!!**

**ME: I always knew you liked her!!! **

**Naruto: (blushessss mmmore) NOT LIKE, LOVE!!!**

**ME: Soooo (in an attorney manner) why don't you ask her on a date!!!**

**Natuo: Whattttt!! You mean, like you know. Like immmmmmm you know. Her ffather, know!! WHATEVER!!**

**Then someone opened the door. It was his LOVE.!!**

**Hinata: So uhmmm guys whatchadoin!! (blushes)**

**Naruto: Uhmmm you…(blushes hardly) You know….. can I ask you for a date.**

**Hinata: (blushes like fresh blood, then faintsss)**

**Naruto: No please hinata. (catches hinata before she falls) (no!!! more like a hug to me)**

**ME: AHHHH! My fave couple!! You know naruto…. Im thinking a little..green**

**Naruto: What do you mean…**

**ME: UUUhmmm you know!!!**

**Naruto: Speak It out loud lady!!!**

**ME: OKAY! OKAY! (in fast voice) IM GOING TO PUT EXTREME LEMONS BABY!!!**

**Naruto: What well you know!!!! Im only 16 and she's still fifteen!!!**

**ME: Okay Lets cut this conversation off!! I KNOW YOU LIKE IT ANYWAYS!!!**

**And ohhh they are a lot OCC!!!**

I don't own Naruto (how I just wish)

Hinata's POV

Something was wrong.

I could sense the tension oozing off him in outcome as I approached him nearby the well house. But before I hoped to make it better or find out what was mistaken, I noticed that he flinched at the noise of my footsteps.

"Naruto? Are you okay; you look a little depressed?" My tone didn't tremble as I was feeling on the inside. Possibly I looked more cool, calm and collected than I felt.

"Yeah. I just want to talk to you." His voice sounded strange in my ears, like he was unwell.

Naruto? Talk? A thunderous _squish_ should have been capable of being heard by how hard I felt my tummy fall. The terror caused my heartbeat to race, and I realized he felt it when he raised his head and looked even more concerned, if likely.

This might be it, he might be—

"C'mon, let's go sooner than the rest of them search out worried. We might still have time to chat before Sasuke starts looking." He interrupted my thoughts, and I was thankful for the little interruption.

"Well, how about we go back inside my home? Dad is at a book club, Hanabi is in a social gathering, and Neji is—." Why did I sound like I was persuasing? There was no cause for me to sound so desperate.

None so far.

"Yeah, certainly. Let's just get this over with. Dattebayo!" A grin entered his manner and made me feel more relaxed. This was more like the Naruto I knew.

We went into my residence together, a glimmer running through my system with a simple message: _run_. I remembered then when Naruto would need to talk to me without the others there; it was very terrible.

He seemed confusingly nervous, as though he was worried or thrilled concerning something, and I tried to pay no attention to it before it could guide me to worse thoughts. Nevertheless, I couldn't assist weeping when I saw him turn his head away from me when we sat down on my sofa.

The felt of my cry reached his tension immediately, he flinched, and he began his rapid speech, "I need to tell you something. And if I don't say to you now, then at the time we kill Orochimaru, and if I die, I want you to know that… that… shit!" Naruto got up and began to pace the room when he couldn't find his terms, murmuring jumbled coarse language so that I wouldn't hear them.

I became very hopeless by this time, and told him outright, my voice breaking a little in my breathlessness, "What's going on; what do you mean, 'if I die'?"

He lastly looked at me then, most likely taking in the lack of color in my expression from the fear, the hyperventilating, the earnings my body seemed curved in on itself… I was most likely a mess. For an instant, we were both still, captivating in the other's possible actions or words. I refused to be the one to say anything first. He had to respond me.

"Never mind, Hinata. I didn't desire to worry you. Let's go back with the others and stop thinking about this ever happened." He turned his back to me, starting to walk through the front door.

I couldn't let him go, and I got up in a hurry to pull his shoulder adequate to face me. How could he even _think_ leaving me killing in this state? And I controlled myself to barely be able to talk without raising my voice, "You can't go without telling me what the hell is going on. The others can wait, Konohagakure can wait, Sasuke can wait, Orochimaru can wait, but maybe this can't anymore. Is someone dying or something?"

The look in his eyes would have made me shy away on any other time with the power in them, but I held his look and hoped he would heed my words for once. Instead, he stood motionless, staring at me. And it was in that instant that he trapped me off guard.

He placed his lips on mine in a rush; I could barely distinguish the movement. I blushed. His lips stimulated over mine in a kind of extreme anxiety, and I immediately fixed up to his mood, though I knew I should have been wondering what he was doing. The longer we were submerged in the kiss, the more heated it became, and I couldn't tell exactly when his tongue had begun to dance with mine inside our joined mouths.

But we had to surface from our momentary ecstasy at some point, even if it was just to catch our breath. And my mind had finally relaxed enough to put my emotional high aside to ask him what was going on.

"Okay, now will you tell me what's going on?" Maybe I was becoming persistent enough that he would understand how worried he was making me.

"I'm trying to wench, but you keep interrupting me." Hearing his loss of breath almost brought a smile to my face, if not for the sentimental distractions he gave.

To prove my silence and keep from kissing him again, I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my bottom lip. Something from the small movement distracted him, and I found him staring mindlessly at my mouth. My lips? On the inside I grinned at the possibility of being attractive in his eyes. I cleared my throat to bring his mind to the situation before us.

He did the same and then began, "I don't want you to die."

Naruto stopped there, as though he didn't need to explain anymore. And my confusion only rose, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ferocity augmented in his eyes, "It means that I don't want you to die once I get to my jinjuriki state… I want you to you know……."

"What do you mean" Was anything that expressed by my mouth.

"Because……well you know that in our ninja class, sensei Iruka used to teach us that the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine-taled beast." He sais. "Well yeah! I remember that!" I said.

"Well you know, he's lying. The jinjuriki he's talking about is cursed inside a baby boy, namely the son of the fourth. Well your talking to the cursed boy right now.. Please don't hate me for not telling the truth!" then he flinched.

Then tears went down my face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier. So that's why people are avoiding you."

"Please don't be afraid…. Hinata…don't leave me alone again.

Then I hugged him tightly.." You should have told me earlier. So I should have calmed and comforted you more in times of difficulty."

"What! You're not afraid," he said. "Of course!! If im afraid, I should have run from now!!"

"But still if we'd be together, there's a chance that if I had turn into a nine-tailed beast, I could kill you .I want to protect you not to harm you! I don't want to hurt someone I love especially you"

What did he just say…

_Flashback_

"_What! You're not afraid," he said. "Of course!! If im afraid, I should have run from now!!" _

"_But still if we'd be __**together**__, there's a chance that if I had turn into a nine-tailed beast, I could kill you .I want to __**protect**__ you not to harm you!_ I don't want to hurt someone I **love** especially **you**_"_

_End of flashback_

Suddenly, I blushed, totally, super red

I was frozen by shock. He wanted me… not Sakura? Well, that would explain the kiss, but what…?

"Why?"

His face twisted in pain. And I suffered with him; I put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. It seemed to work: my touch calmed him and so I left it there and began to rub small circles onto his back. Naruto was pensive for another moment, and once again caught me in a whirlwind kiss.

This one started out the similar as the last, with each second adding to the fire in my veins. However, this time when I came up for air, he placed his lips to my neck, and raised his arms to wrap tightly around my waist. I wanted him to explain himself, but when he overloaded my senses by kissing every inch of my neck, I lost every meaning of the words we had exchanged before.

Both my hands wound up covering his neck, searching the edges of his neckline for a way closer to his skin. He realized this and pulled away from me to take off his Black t-shirt and orange pants.

That small moment helped me think through a few things. 1) I loved this man. 2) I _wanted_ to give myself to him. 3) He might not love me back. 4) I didn't care about the consequences. 5) Dad and Neji _might_ notice stains on the carpet.

"Wait. Let's go to my room in case Father Hiashi gets back early."

I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs, not looking back in case his face showed an opposite desire. He didn't pull away though, and instead took the lead going up the stairs, pulling my lips back to his once I ran right into his naked chest. Trying to get us in my bedroom before we got too caught up in our passion, I made a futile attempt to escape his iron grip.

This dawned on him at some point, and he pulled my knees out from under me, to take us to my room. It was very easy to keep the connection in our lips when he sat me down at some point on my bed. I shivered with the excitement, but was quickly consoled in my cold when his lean, muscular body lay tight against me. My hands began to explore out of their own accord and felt each ripple of his muscles beneath his skin. In response to my ardor, his own hands circled my waist and began lifting my shirt.

Even though I didn't want to lose the precious lip contact, I certainly didn't want to keep my shirt on for much longer if he wanted it off. Helping him to get rid of it all, I pulled my arms off of his skin with difficulty and assisted in lifting my bra along with my shirt and leave my chest and torso bare to his eyes. The amber eyes widened at the sight of my breasts and his hands stopped moving, frozen in place against the small of my back. I blushed under the force of his gaze and began to cover my chest with my arms.

Naruto grasped my wrists and pulled them away, bending his face towards mine. Once I felt his breathing on my earlobe, I heard his husky voice whisper to me, "Don't hide from me, Hinata. It's not nice."

The words were like a shock through my system. Everything about how he said it drove the fire in my veins to the spot between my legs in an ache so intense it was almost painful. I pushed my thighs together in an effort to douse it, although previous experiences with this trick made me realize that it wasn't going to help much. When I was at this point, only certain actions would help me out.

I heard a groan next to my ear when this happened, and I knew he smelt the spike in my arousal. Butterfly kisses were placed on my neck as he trailed down to the valley between my breasts and nothing prepared me for the sensations of when his mouth latched onto my nipple. It only added to the immense pleasure and pain growing in the pit of my stomach. So I thrashed my head this way and that, moaning in my delight, hoping he would only get lower and alleviate some of that pressure.

He seemed to catch the memo at some point when my hands went lower and lower alongside my body, only to be stopped again be his hands. The mouth making me lose my mind in pleasure went down my stomach, creating a trail with his tongue, and then reached the spot with the most need for attention. His breath on my flesh raised goose bumps on my arms, followed by a tongue touching the small nub I played with when trying to release the pressure on my own. But this was so much better! For some reason, his touch stirred more in me than when I pleasured myself.

I didn't need to tell him what to do down there though. It was as though he had already been there, knowing exactly what felt good, and what drove me insane. Not much effort was needed before I shook out of control in orgasm.

Once I dropped down from my high, I looked down at his face between my legs, and saw him grinning at me.

"Naruto… oh, gods…" None of my words could describe what that felt like or what I could say to him.

"That is good, huh?" His ego was through the roof. He climbed over my body again, relaxing his thighs against mine this time, and I could feel his own excitement.

I would just have to remedy that. My hands pulled him down to me, and we shared a languid kiss that felt better than before, tasting myself in the mouth and knowing what we were about to do. While I was distracting him with my lips, other parts of my body were occupied with undressing his lower half and uncovering his package. Pulling his boxers past his butt, my arm felt something very hard and warm spring up against it, and he groaned into the kiss.

The groan interested me, so I grasped him firmly with my left hand and began to pull, hoping that he would know where I needed it to go. He didn't quite catch my hint however, and began thrusting into my hand, groaning louder and louder until he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"No, Naruto… I need you _in_ me… _Now_..." The force of my words sounded awkward to my ears with their breathlessness.

All movement stopped and he raised his head to look me dead in the eyes. "Are you sure? I mean… I don't want to force you into this…" The sincerity was all too obvious within the dulcet tones of his voice, and I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Yes…," I whispered. My voice was shaky again, but this time when I pulled on him to get closer, he obeyed, keeping eye contact with me as he began to enter.

I shivered at the intrusion, and when he hit my virgin wall, I tensed, waiting for the pain. Breaking it was probably no problem for him, but it felt like a cut on my insides, and tears fell involuntarily. Immediately, his voice was reassuring me, saying sorry and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. His lips were everywhere, cleaning my tears, kissing my eyelids and pressing softly into my earlobe. The stinging faded after a moment, and I knew I was ready.

"You can move now, Naruto. The pain's gone." I was barely audible, even to my own ears, but there was no doubt that he heard me once he pulled out slowly and pushed back in with as much force.

We both groaned in time and I lifted my hips to help him get thrust, eventually we sped up to that point that there was nothing less in the room but me and him, and the sound of our lovemaking. It felt even better than what he had done before, and I looked up at him through the sweat falling from my forehead. It was the best sight I had ever seen. His muscles all working in synchronization, moving in the most erotic way, and his eyes staring at me with the most intense expression and placed in a face with matching beauty.

His thrust reached a speed that I could not keep up with, and I set back down on the bed, letting him take us both into bliss. Leaning his head back down to my ear, I readied my self for anything he might say to me, but that preparation didn't help much against the power of his sexy voice.

"Ready, Hinata? This is it, Dattebayo…" And I reached my breaking point.

His voice was all I needed to reach my high, and I shouted his name as loud as I could, being mindful that no one but him could hear me. A voice, or rather _growl_, was the only thing I noticed in my euphoria.

And that was the last thing I remember before I passed out of sheer pleasure.

I woke in a few hours, according to my clock, without the warmth I had been hoping for.

"Naruto?" I croaked, my throat was so dry.

"Right here, baby." His voice came from the edge of my bed, and I finally noted the weight near my feet.

I looked over there, and saw him, sitting too far from me for my liking, and my mind put two and two together when I saw he had his orange pants on.

"Did I do something wrong?" My eyes stayed glued on his chest.

"Huh?" He followed my eyes, then continued when he saw what I meant, "Oh, no. Your dad came home and I might not look good if you and I were naked on your bed. So I put up my clothes and Hide in your closet. Good thing it's chakra proof. There's a note on your desk that he left."

"What's it say?"

"He'll be gone for the next few hours, if you're staying. He took Hanabi and Neji buying things."

I felt cold as he was talking to me, and something about my wardrobe came to my attention.

"Okay, but, why am I still naked, and you're wearing clothes?" I knew the reason completely, but I had to hear him say it. And by the way he reacted to my words, I knew he caught the mischievous edge in the way I framed my question.

He crawled over me, holding the hint of a smirk on his lips and pressing them to the edge of my jaw, I heard him smirk in that husky voice again, "I was hoping you could help me take them off, especially with all this free time we got."

"With pleasure."

**ME: And that is my first fanfic and my First lemon ever!!! Pretty amazing for a beginner huhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**Naruto: I hope you can make many of these again.**

**ME: What did you just say!! I cant hear you**

**Naruto: I SAID MAKE MANY LEMONS OF ME AND HINATA.**

**He didn't realized that Hinata is now awake. Then we just saw how cute she blushed then fainted.**

**ME: OOOOPPPPPPPSSSSS!!**

**Naruto: (holds hinata tighly)**

**ME: So what are you trying to say again…….**

**Naruto: (how could we ever have se* orally if she always faints like these. "WHOA WHAT WAS I THINKING!" but she really has the biggest boobies in konohagakure" AHHHH CURSE MY SELF FOR THINKING THESE STUFFS!!! ) **

**Naruto: NOW IM TURNING GREEN BECAUSE OF YOU!! I SAID……. MAKE ANOTHER LEMON WITH COUPLE NARUHINA.(said in frustration) **

**ME: WITH PLEASURE! (with evil grin)**


End file.
